Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive
by Iroko
Summary: Quand Arabella Figg découvre soudainement qu'Harry a disparu, c'est tout une série d'événements qui s'enchainent
1. Toutes les hirondelles ne reviennent pas

Blabla de l'auteur : un petit mystère en passant

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 1 : Toutes les hirondelles ne reviennent pas au printemps**

Il ne restait plus qu'un peu plus d'un an avant qu'Harry Potter n'ait l'âge de se rendre à Poudlard quand Miss Figg se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Harry n'avait jamais été à l'école moldue, son oncle et sa tante ayant visiblement préféré l'éduquer à la maison, sûrement pour éviter que quelqu'un s'aperçoive d'un éclat de magie accidentelle. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'Harry ne mette pas le nez dehors en hiver. En été il aidait à s'occuper du jardin. Seulement les beaux jours avaient pointé leurs marguerites depuis un moment, et toujours pas d'Harry dans les plate-bandes.

Miss Figg finit par aborder Pétunia l'air de rien, demandant si le petit jardinier était malade. À sa grande horreur la mégère hypocrite lui révéla que son pauvre neveu avait disparu la nuit de noël et que la police n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace pour l'instant. Miss Figg pesta contre le mauvais timing. Elle avait quitté son poste pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez sa sœur et avait donc loupé le passage des enquêteurs. La cracmol prit congé aussi poliment qu'elle put et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour contacter Dumbledore.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	2. Un grain de sable dans les plans

Blabla de l'auteur : l'information remonte au grand chef

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un grain de sable dans les plans**

Quand il apprit la nouvelle, Dumbledore fut catastrophé. Harry Potter était sensé être à l'abri des mangemorts et des influences, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il risquait autre chose ! Pour plus de discrétion, il s'était contenté de la surveillance voisine de Miss Figg. La magie laisse des traces et il avait préféré ne pas surenchérir sur la sécurité des barrières de sang, qui avaient l'avantage d'être à l'épreuve de la magie noire et peu détectables car reposant essentiellement sur une protection naturelle fondue dans le sang d'Harry et entrant en résonance avec celui de Pétunia. Dumbledore n'avait fait que donner un tour de clé supplémentaire.

Mais maintenant l'élu avait disparu et si on ne le retrouvait pas, tous les plans tombaient à l'eau ! Hors Dumbledore était assez sûr de lui, Voldemort n'était pas complètement mort et risquait de ressurgir. Et Harry était le seul à pouvoir le battre si on en croyait la prophétie. Il fallait absolument le retrouver ! Et pour ça il envoya son meilleur pion...pardon, son meilleur espion. Il fallait interroger les Dursley en profondeur et suivre la moindre piste. Batman... pardon, la chauve-souris des cachots allait reprendre du service pour sauver l'orphelin !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	3. Espion pas content

Blabla de l'auteur : l'espion à la baguette de... euh non, pas de velours

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 3 : Espion pas content**

Severus n'était pas content. Ses élèves étaient de sales cornichons qu'il devait surveiller comme du lait sur le feu pour pas qu'ils ne fassent exploser leurs chaudrons. Il devait corriger une tonne de devoirs et surveiller les heures de colle. À ça on rajoutait la tenue à jour du stock de l'infirmerie. Et maintenant le papi gâteux lui rajoutait une mission d'enquêteur alors qu'on n'était même pas en vacances et qu'il devait assurer ses cours ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait dormir ?

En plus de ça il n'était pas ravi de découvrir que la planque sécuritaire ultime pour le fils de Lily avait été chez cette pimbêche de Pétunia. Ok il ne souhaitait pas que le fils de Potter soit élevé en gamin pourri-gâté pour devenir le portrait craché de son père, mais tout de même. Severus avait toujours plaint Lily de l'avoir pour sœur - en plus de ne pas comprendre **comment** elle pouvait continuer à l'aimer malgré les horreurs qu'elle leur jetait à la figure.

Quand il eut interrogé - légilimensé, c'était plus rapide et conforme à la vérité - les témoins, il avait la baguette qui le démangeait. C'est ce genre de cas qui lui rappelait pourquoi il était entré chez les mangemorts. D'après ce qu'il avait vu dans leurs esprits, Harry avait hérité du nid d'oiseau qui servait de cheveux à James Potter. Par contre sa vie ressemblait à celle de Severus en pire. Au moins Severus avait eu sa mère de son côté et il s'échappait souvent de la maison pour trainer dehors, et ensuite pour retrouver Lily. Harry n'avait eu personne, prisonnier des tâches ménagères et des mauvais traitements.

Si personne ne s'occupait de les faire payer, Severus s'en chargerait. Même s'il devait attendre des années pour écarter les soupçons, les Dursley répondraient de leurs méfaits. Au moins n'étaient-ils pour rien dans la disparition de leur neveu. Enfin, dans le sens où ils ne l'avaient pas battu à mort ou abandonné. Impossible de savoir si le gamin s'était enfui ou s'il avait été enlevé en sortant les poubelles. Aucune trace et aucun témoignage ne permettait de se faire la moindre idée. L'enfant s'était volatilisé comme un mirage.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	4. Cafard au courant

Blabla de l'auteur : l'Ordre du Poulet entre en action !

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 4 : Cafard au courant  
**

Dumbledore avait monopolisé certains des anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix pour enquêter. Comme si ils allaient trouver quelque chose si Severus n'avait débusqué aucune piste ! Mais il se garderait bien de faire la remarque à haute voix avec Maugrey dans le lot des enquêteurs. Déjà que sa paranoïa avait déjà insinué qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la disparition du gosse ! Severus se demandait comment il n'en était encore jamais venu à soupçonner Dumbledore pour quoi que ce soit - en-dehors du génocide de préparations citronnées.

Severus se trouva donc à continuer les heures supplémentaires, mais avec des boulets attachés au pied. Entre la parano, les larmes inquiètes, les idées absurdes, la méconnaissance des moldus et certains tir-au-flanc... S'ils remettaient la main sur le gamin, Severus lui mettrait un sort de pistage. Il n'aurait pas dû subir pareille torture en-dehors d'un retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et bien sûr, personne ne trouva rien de plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà relevé. Toutes ces heures de veilles et ces migraines pour du vent ! Bonne nuit les bras cassés.

Après toute cette agitation en vain, Mondigus avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Il gagna l'un des bouges douteux où il avait des chances de faire des affaires en plus de se désaltérer. Profitant qu'il était seul à son bout de comptoir avec son whisky pur-feu, il se laissa aller à quelques marmonnements défaitistes sur la disparition de Potter, chassant le cafard qui lui tournait autour. Est-ce que les cafards volaient déjà ? Bah, aucune importance. Les insectes n'étaient que de la vermine vaguement embarrassante.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	5. Dumbledore incompétent ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Un titre suffit à Rita, pour mettre le monde Magique en émoi, et Dumbledore dans l'embarras

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 5 : Harry Potter a disparu ! Dumbledore incompétent ?  
**

Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer avec un bonbon au citron en découvrant la une de la Gazette du sorcier. Par le caleçon de Merlin, qui avait laissé échapper la bombabouse ? Il allait devoir repousser la réunion pour les dernières frasques des jumeaux Weasley - pour une fois que quelqu'un mettait un peu d'animation dans ce château poussiéreux, il fallait que les professeurs s'en plaignent. D'ici peu il allait se faire assaillir de hibou, sans compter le Ministre de la Magie qui allait lui passer un coup de cheminette. Abandonnant avec regret ses toasts, le directeur se retira dans son bureau avec son thé au citron.

Il ne fallut pas une demi-heure pour que le-dit bureau ressemble à une piscine de lettres et qu'il se félicite de savoir nager. Pourquoi tout un chacun se permettait de se plaindre ? C'était une affaire à gérer par les services compétents et ce n'était pas sa faute si le gamin avait disparu ! En plus Dumbledore était celui qui voulait le plus le retrouver. Commencer une partie d'échecs sans reine, très peu pour lui. C'était déjà assez difficile de se trouver des pions utiles et de les placer. Et maintenant voilà qu'on allait remettre en cause sa capacité à participer au prochain tournoi contre les forces du mal !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	6. Le Ministère de la Magie impuissant

Blabla de l'auteur : qu'en est-il de l'efficacité du Ministère ? Et de la mauvaise foi de Lucius ?

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Ministère de la Magie impuissant  
**

Bien sûr le Ministère de la Magie se dépêcha de mettre tous les moyens sur l'affaire, tout en cassant du sucre sur le dos du grand Manitou - Lucius avait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais les aurors ne firent pas mieux que l'Ordre du Phénix. Par contre ils firent un rapport au service de l'enfance pour maltraitance sur enfant sorcier.

Les Dursley n'apprécièrent pas les conséquences judiciaires. Dumbledore non plus - Lucius n'allait pas laisser passer une ouverture pareille. Se débarrasser ainsi d'un pauvre orphelin qui les avait sauvé alors que tant de familles magiques auraient été prêtes à l'accueillir et prendre soin de lui. Vraiment, comment pouvait-on être aussi dénué de cœur ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	7. Tonton Lupin sur les dents

Blabla de l'auteur : rester à l'écart rend difficile de prendre le départ et il n'y a plus qu'à s'en remettre au hasard

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 7 : Tonton Lupin sur les dents  
**

Dans un taudis misérable, un loup-garou s'effondra en apprenant la disparition du dernier membre de sa meute. Il avait failli à James et Lily. Il aurait dû garder un œil sur Harry à défaut de pouvoir s'en occuper. Perdu dans son chagrin et sachant que personne ne lui laisserait la garde d'Harry, il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore. En oubliant que l'homme n'était pas parfait. Son plan pour protéger James et Lily avait échoué. Et il n'avait aucune idée de combien Remus avait trahi sa confiance en se baladant en-dehors de la cabane hurlante, avec un cerf et un chien en seuls remparts pour les éventuels promeneurs imprudents.

Et maintenant c'était Harry qui avait échappé à sa vigilance. Si seulement la piste n'avait pas fondu avec la neige ! Pour une fois ses compétences de loup-garou auraient pu servir. Mais cette fois il n'abandonnerait pas. Tant pis si les chances étaient quasiment nulles. Il ratisserait tous les quartiers de Londres et des alentours à la recherche de l'odeur de mini-Prongs !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	8. Tonton Black s'évadant

Blabla de l'auteur : quand la review d'un stormtrooper2 vous rappelle l'existence des autres Maraudeurs (et que l'humeur porte à la rime l'auteur), ça vous donne un chapitre en supplément avec un Black s'évadant

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 8 : Tonton Black s'évadant  
**

Déjà qu'on avait perdu l'élu, que Dumbledore avait chû, et maintenant c'était au tour d'Azkaban de perdre ses habitants ! Rita Skeeter ne savait pas si elle frissonnait d'excitation à rédiger le scoop ou d'appréhension face à la menace : Sirius Black avait disparu sans traces. Juste après la visite d'aurors chargés de l'interroger pour voir s'il n'avait pas des infos en réserve sur des collègues non arrêtés ou des cachettes de l'organisation. Enquête sans résultat vu qu'il persistait à nier son état de mangemort tout en s'accusant de la mort des Potter. De toute façon, questionner un prisonnier d'Azkaban ne rimait pas à grand chose après quelques années de détraqueurs. Les criminels devenaient des fous et la vraie question était quelle était l'erreur du Ministère pour qu'un pensionnaire ait fait vogue galère ?

Un étrange chien noir passa à Privet Drive sans être remarqué - l'incompétence des aurors continuait à frapper ! Son odorat n'eut pas plus de chance que celui du loup-garou et comme lui il partit au hasard des rues, priant pour tomber sur le disparu. C'est donc deux maraudeurs qui se prirent à marauder dans les quartiers plus ou moins mal famés, au gré des fumets perçus. Un troisième maraudeur craignit qu'on ne remonta sa trace et décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour l'autre bout de la planète. Une vacancière, chargée de souvenirs et du nécessaire, manqua de s'évanouir en découvrant un rat mort dans ses affaires. L'animal avait dû se glisser dans sa malle quand elle faisait son paquetage mais n'avait pas survécu au voyage. 24 heures dans la soute d'un avion, pour la survie c'était pas bon.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses

Iroko


	9. Et pendant ce temps

Blabla de l'auteur : levons enfin le voile sur le mystère

 **Mystérieuse disparition à Privet Drive**

 **Chapitre 9 : Et pendant ce temps...  
**

Ignorant tout de ce remue-ménage, deux SDF étaient allés prendre leurs quartiers d'été sur le littoral. Fenrir était tout heureux d'avoir enfin un louveteau dans sa meute, sans même avoir eu besoin de l'enlever ! Au contraire il avait sauvé le petit fugueur d'une mort certaine. Et vu comme il avait été maltraité dans sa famille, il était plus que partant de faire partie de la meute de Fenrir - même si elle se limitait pour l'instant à l'Alpha. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices et son visage était à peine épargné. À croire que ses tuteurs ne craignaient pas la visite des services sociaux, le front donnait l'impression d'avoir été labouré par un chien enragé. Le gamin ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait, ayant toujours dû répondre à l'appel de "Garçon" ou "Anormal". En attendant de lui trouver un joli prénom, "louveteau" semblait bien lui plaire.

Et le tenir à l'écart lors de la pleine lune au lieu de le mordre avait été une bonne idée. Le gamin semblait encore plus le révérer de lui laisser le choix. Nul doute que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne demande d'être mordu pour vraiment faire partie de sa meute. Et certainement avant le prochain hiver vu la résistance au froid que le loup-garou offrait à sa partie humaine. Sans compter le boost de force physique fort alléchant pour un ancien enfant battu. Oui, pour une fois qu'un enfant avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour voir le côté utilitaire de la bénédiction du loup-garou, Fenrir allait faire tous les efforts pour se montrer patient et gentil pour le laisser venir à lui. Et quand il serait habitué à être un vrai loup-garou, peut-être que l'Alpha pourrait suivre cette nouvelle piste des enfants maltraités pour lui offrir des camarades de jeux et agrandir la meute. De manière raisonnable pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la police. Au moins le temps que certains arrivent à l'âge adulte et qu'ils puissent se répartirent les nouveaux louveteaux. En attendant il allait chérir le tout premier.

FIN

J'espère que ce petit mystère vous aura diverti, à émettre des hypothèses, voir le monde magique plonger dans l'effervescence, profiter des traits d'humour et casser du sucre sur le dos de Dumbledore ^^

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
